A change in things
by exohlovely
Summary: The 6th and 7th year gryffindor and Slytherins have to spend three weeks in the muggle world with no magic and a partner. can they handle it?
1. You have got to be kidding me

**I obviously don't own Harry potter, or the hotel. **

**Chapter one- You have got to be kidding me**

The 6th and 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students were sitting in the great hall wondering why they were there. "Okay students, we have come up with a project for you all to do that will take three weeks, so you will have absolutely no schooling during those three weeks-" they all started cheering. "You and a partner will spend three weeks in the muggle world, with no wand" they all looked horrified. "so, Lavender Brown, you are with Ronald Weasley." Ron looked terrified and slammed his head on the table. "you have got to be kidding me, i can't spend three weeks with her" Hermione laughed at him and rubbed his back "hey, it'll be okay" he lifted his head up and smiled at her. "Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, Finnegan and Bulstrode, Potter and Miss Weasley-" Harry smiled as he squeezed Ginnys hand, she did the same as Ron muttered something that sounded a lot like "not fair". "Longbottom and Parkinson, Granger and Malfoy" Hermione looked like she was about to cry, and Draco looked like he was about to puke. "hey it'll be okay " Ron said laughing at her, "this is not funny" she said.


	2. The first night

Chapter two- The first night 

There were thirty students, all dressed in muggle clothing and there were only four teachers. They were all sitting at gate 22 in the airport in London waiting to board the plane headed to New York where they would switch planes and go to San Diego. They were taking the plane because they were supposed to see how muggles transport from far places. "The 8:30 flight to New York is now boarding" the loudspeaker said. They all got up and boarded the plane, sitting next to their partners. "Well this is exciting!" Ginny said to Harry kissing him lightly on the cheek after they found their seats in 28D and 28C. "Yes it deffinitly is" he said with a smile looking out the window. He'd only been on a plane one other time, but he was sure this time it would be a lot better because of Ginny.

Hermione on the other hand had been on loads of planes and was positive this would be the worst ride, ever. She was at the very back with Draco, and none of her friends were even remotely close. Her and Draco didn't talk the whole twelve hours it took to get to San Diego.

They were all staying in suites in a hotel called the Hotel Del Cornado, which was right on the water. "Oh my gosh its just so pretty!" Ginny squealed. "Yes it is" Hermione agreed while they were looking for their rooms. "Oh here it is" Ginny pointed at the door that said 363 and walked into it.

-Room 362 Lavender and Ron's-

"What bed do you want?" Ron asked, they hadn't talked the whole trip either. "uh I'll take this one. She said setting her bag on the bed near the window and walked out to the balcony to stare at the ocean. "I guess that leaves me with this one" he said basically talking to himself. Even though they had a suite, he thought it was too small for the two of them to be in it, they could have had the whole hotel to themselves and he still would have thought that.

-Room 363 Harry and Ginny's-

"What bed do you want?" Harry asked Ginny. "Oh uh i'll take this one" she said laying down on the one near the window. "Then i guess i'll take the other one" he said laying down next to Ginny. " I love you baby, I'm so glad we're back together and you forgave me" he said kissing her "I love you to Harry, always-" "and forever"

-Room 364 Hermione and Draco's-

"What bed do you want Granger?" Draco asked coldly. "This one" she said choosing the same one Ginny and lavender had. "Fine" he said walking out on the balcony. "I'm going to take a shower" she called to him an hour later. They had the whole first night to do whatever they wanted. And to sleep from jet lag. "What do i care mudblood?" he shouted from the balcony. "whatever ferret face" she said closing the bathroom door. He wasn't so tough without magic and he knew it.

Fifteen minutes later he knocked at the shower door. "Granger what do you want from room service?" "You know how to use a phone?" she shouted at the closed door. "Yes I'm not an idiot, now what do you want?" he said obviously irritated. "Cheese pizza" "fine"

-Room 362-

It was 10:30 and Ron and Lavender were doing as little talking as possible. They were both laying down on their beds watching something called MTV and some show named Laguna Beach, something that Ron thought was really stupid, but Lavender seemed addicted to it, and whatever made her happy and quiet, mostly quiet, made him happy. He was half asleep when there was a knock on the door in between their room and Hermione's. Lavender opened it and Hermione ran in crying, while Lavender shut the door in Dracos face. "What happened?" Lavender asked rubbing her back, obviously temporarily forgetting that she thought Ron had cheated on her with her. "He was just screaming and screaming and I couldn't take it anymore." She said calming down a little "I'm so sorry" she said to Lavender, "I didn't mean to-" "It's okay Hermione, you can stay here tonight, can't she Ron?" Lavender said in a soothing voice. "Of course you can come here Hermione" He said standing up and she went over to him, he held her close while she cried into his chest. "You sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He said as she stopped crying. " Oh no, I couldn't" she began "You have to Hermione, you can't go back to Draco's room tonight" Lavender said surprising Ron at how good she was being with all of this. " Oh, well I guess your right" She said and sat on Rons bed. "Good night" Lavender said turning her back to them laying down. " Good night" "night" Ron then turned his attention back to Hermione. "sweet dreams" he said and kissed her on her cheek then hugged her before he went to the couch. "You too" Hermione said smiling for the first time all day.


End file.
